Jason Devorator : The Void God of Virals
by jdssp
Summary: ames Heller and Alex Mercer fight. James slips up and Alex tries to consume him but Heller fights back ,with bio-bombs as a backup in case he loses the consuming war. Heller realizes he is running out of time and over charges another bio-bomb and both disappear, someone with their powers ends up in Equestria. More importantly, what is his mission?
1. Mission impossible?

Prologue

"HELLER! You're not going to get out of here alive!" yelled Mercer, peeved at Heller's betrayal. " WE COULD HAVE RULED THIS WORLD! BUT NOW YOU'VE RUINED YOUR CHANCE NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! AND I WILL FIND YOUR DAUGHTER FOR YOU, TOGETHER WE WILL RULE THE WORLD AND YOU WILL BE LESS THAN A MEMORY TO HER! "

" FUCK YOU MONSTER! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER THIS IS THE DAY THAT I KILL YOU AND FREE THE WORLD OF THIS ABOMINABLE VIRUS! " screamed Heller as he launched his whipfist at Alex, who dodged it with seeming ease countering by shifting to his claws and rushing Heller at imaged speed. Noticing the possible danger of this move Heller shifted to blade and blocked wile pivoting on his right leg to throw Alex off of him. He then grabbed the back of Alex's jacket and hurled him into a nearby building.

Alex jumped through the hole in the building he had just made and used spike graveyard in an attempt to harm Heller, who just jumped out of range.

The two paused and looked at each other planning their next move when suddenly… an explosion happened next to Mercer. Apparently their battle had attracted the attention of Blackwatch.

Alex jumped out of the smoke and grabbed onto the helicopter that had just tried to hurt him. He then twisted his body and hurled it right at Heller while activating muscle mass. Heller ran towards the falling Blacklight and attempted to club him with hammerfist as he landed on the ground, but he was not expecting the heavier body Mercer now had and was injured in the attempt.

Mercer looked at the slightly stunned Heller whose arms were now bleeding and Brogue kicked him into a nearby building. Heller looked up to see a bladed Mercer falling towards him he (obviously) decided that he should get the fuck out of there, so he rolled over and shot the fuck up and out of that building.

Alex noticed this and changed his trajectory towards the now ready Heller bent on bifurcating him with his blade. Seeing this he used his shield to deflect the blade with one arm and clawed him with the other. Alex jumped back to let his wound heal and then jumped forward with his hammerfists and pounded James into the ground. Not letting up he continued left ,right, right, left, face, face, face, sternum, face, right, left, left, and right until James threw him off with a tendril. Not giving Mercer a chance to breathe he started slashing him with tendrils enhanced with saw blades repeatedly. He didn't stop until Mercer looked like a pile of shredded meat.

He watched the large pile in disbelief, then, wishing to make sure he stayed dead, he walked closer to the pile and stood over it. Desiring to rid the world of Mercer he fired a timed bio bomb into the pile and started moving away, but he couldn't! He looked down and realized he had fallen for a trap because Mercer had wrapped around his legs and now he couldn't leave the area of effect for his bio-bomb. But then the pain started, and he realized that Mercer was trying to consume him! Desperate and running out of time, he started consuming Mercer while firing more bio-bombs just in case he fails and mercer wins, if he fails to consume him and the bio-bomb backups, he will have his victory because even he shuddered at the thought of being hit by his own bio-bombs let alone the now 33 of them peppering their bodies.

' What the hell is happening ' thought Alex ' these attacks are doing something to me, I can feel my bio-mass fluctuating wildly, shit if I'm not careful then Heller might win. '

' God the pain, I have to redouble my efforts NOW! ' thought James, and with a great yell of "aurGhGHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " he fired a super charged bio-bomb that set off a chain reaction and made infinite darkness .

/

"Ugh, oh god my head is murdering me with a shin fucking whip right now.", said Mysterious Figure. ' What the fuck why is my voice echoing shit I must be real fucked up if I am hearing myself in three different voices'

'Shit where am I? "Huhhnngh!" 'Alright all I see are trees, trees, trees , and'

"AGHRROOOAAARRR!"

"Oh that's not a tree. Shit." The mysterious figure said as he noted a very hungry, very big, and very peeved lion, bat, scorpion … "REALLY ! A FUCKING MANTICORE ! " he exclaimed to the world. He looked at the manticore and noticed it was holding a fore leg off the ground as if it were hurt. He started looking around to see if there was anything he could use to defend himself. ' I wish I had a "SHLIIICCCKKNNnnggg" and now my arm is a blade … you know what … this is just what the vet called for so, yeah wish I gave a fuck, but, yeah I don't ' … the mysterious figure looked up and saw a very hungry, very big, and slightly confused manticore nearing him so he speared it while kneeling forwards, into its rush. ' Yeah it's pretty dead.' "What the hell?" he said as the manticore started … changing. And then the memories hit.

/

" Welcome to the end of the universe James and Alex. I'm glad you're here you two. You see, I happen to want your help. I was going to use some human who would have had to be uber-mutated by my cosmic power but you two should be able to handle it.", said a ... man for the lack of he appeared to be an infinite amount of things.

"Who the hell are you ?", chorused the two evolved.

"Well I suppose your closest equivalent would be God, but you can call me First."

"What the hell, YOU'RE GOD!"'shit, we're in hell aren't we.' they thought simultaneously.

" Not really, as I said I'm the First, and no, you're not in hell, you both are actually in the center of a black hole and a nano-second from being truly destroyed."

" What do you mean you want my help, what is cosmic power, how are we in a blackhole, and are you reading my thoughts!?", yelled the apparently synchronized pair of viruses.

" I actually want help from both of you, but I don't think that will work out if I send you as individuals, so if you haven't noticed yet I'm finishing what you started in your consumption war. And I'm also adding this mellowed out brony named Jason to balance your violent personality as your subconsciousness. He will, as such, also provide information on an instinctual level about the world you will be "saving" as well as being the dominant personality in your now combined body to ensure maximum efficiency. Cosmic power is the only thing capable of controlling reality as well as what is preventing you from being sub-atomically destroyed. Heller used to many bio-bombs and it tore space-time by compressing each other in an infinite loop that created a blackhole in your bodies. And yes I am. But the only thing you need to worry about is what you need to do if you don't want to truly die."

" ..." both can tell that even though neither are happier about it, they refuse to just stop existing.

" What are we getting ourselves into, First?"

"A new order from Creator has told me to change the world of Mytheria, because it's canonverse has grown stagnant and is overviewed, so I am to create a new fanonverse to help balance out the multiverse of that sector and you will be my test run, all of my other runs will be based off of your success so be interesting. Your rules will be as follows, and should you break them without PERFECT reasoning then punishment shall be dealt, RULE 1 obey the following rules RULE 2 change the world significantly more than I have, and RULE 3 trade Nightmare Moon a biomass body for her obedience and her help learning magic, also infect Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and any other being that grows close to you. Finally your mission is to prepare an army to stop the eldricth horrors caused by my meddling from destroying the multiverse. Capiche?"

" ... "

" Don't worry Viral you'll understand when you remember this.P.S. you should probably follow them after fluttershy helps you and create a new identity to go with the new you, just saying." mentioned the First as he sent him hurtling through the 4444th wall and into Mytheria.

/

**Author's Note:**

Woooohooooo! Yay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. I wish this was already written so I cold just read it, but noooo I have to write the whole thing and when I am done go back and read it. Huggghhhh life sucks sometimes. Leave a comment or review if you care.


	2. deal or no deal?

**Author's Note:**

If you give me a thumbs, down could you please tell me why, I am just wondering about that, because the story isn't advanced enough and the characters developed enough to hate either.

and if you gave me a like could you tell me why, so I can put in more of it.

'Okay I guess that answers most of my questions, so what should I name myself? I'm not Alex Mercer, James Heller, or Jason Heintz anymore; I'm an unholy chimera of three people. Well I'm mostly Jason so there is my first name. The other two are so different so I have to think of something they both had in common. OH Yeah! They're both blacklights, and both consume, so how about Devourator. Yeah Jason Devourator sounds perfect'*CLONK* "* GRGHGHGH*" 'ow what hit me?' 'Did I make that noise?, Yep looks like now I'm the manticore I consumed', oh it was a tablet. It says:

"Dear Jason Devourator,

I will be helping you on your journey. I am a reminder of sorts, from First, and if he ever needs you he will use me to contact you.

From,

First's Friend."

1 message

P.P.S.

Sorry Jason but it appears my changes in this verse have inadvertently made it to where all females need to be infected "intimately" due to higher levels of resistance formed from my tampering (good thing that Jason was a clopper huh?). You should also create a pony name and non-human body for "interaction" with the locals due to these … new complications, once you finish making your deal with Nightmare of course.

When you are done reading this place the foreleg that was hurt on the Manticore over Friend here so he can enter you, and then recreate the scene from the show. I know I said to make changes, but the mane six needs to see they are the elements to free Luna and for us to make our deal with Nightmare Moon.

' Asshole, you probably made it that way on purpose, but he is right, and I am also not actually a human, because of Mercer I am a virus so I can't claim bestiality as an excuse. Fine, memories show that Jason was pretty Hardcore so I guess I know what to do.', thought a slightly reluctant Jason.

Jason followed Firsts instructions to a T, even making sure to let Rarity buck him in the face and roaring at her.

Afterwards, once he was sure that the mane six were out of sight, he shifted into a crow and started following them from the air. While he was following them he felt slight nostalgia from watching Pinkie Pie help the group through the scary trees, and wondering what kind of deal he should make for Nightmare. He decided that he should arrive before the main six and go from there.

/

"They have beaten each of our obstacles. Perhaps we should have set more traps to stop them once and for all.", overheard a keen eared evolved. Getting closer, he saw a mare whose mane shimmers and moves like the night sky looking into a mirror spell and observing the effects of her magic.

Thinking quickly he set his voice to where it could rebound and hide his location he said," My, my, my, the Mare in the Moon trembles at the might of Harmony now, does she?"

Surprised that something entered the castle without alerting her she whirled round and screamed, "WHO DARES TO SNEAK UP ON THE MIGHTY NIGHTMARE MOON!?AND THE NIGHT FEARS NOTHING!"

"I do dangerous one, but I come with a solution to your problems. Should you lose to those weak mares then I shall furnish you a new body, for a price of course." He answered challengingly .

"And should we win, what shalt we receive from thou?", queried the mare.

" You shall win my help in EVERY endeavor you choose. So truly this is a win-win situation for you.", baited Jason.

"Show thyselves, so that we may see our potential prize, and we shall consider your bargain.", demanded Nightmare warily.

Obliging her the pleasure, he flew into the light and shifted to a slightly viral version of his human form to show his anticipation of trickery. "This is my base form Princess, so do we have a deal?" he asked her smugly noticing her confused look at his outstretched hand." You place your hoof in my hand so I can make a copy of you." he answered her unasked question.

"Thou are the one who slew my manticore, what manner of creature art thou? And from where did you produce your blade?", she inquired of him in an angered tone.

"I am 'shit what should I call my kind…Evolved should work.' an Evolved. You could say that I am the perfect organism because I can adapt, change, and yes, evolve, past any obstruction and to any environment. ", he replied, knowing that he had her in the bag." And the blade is one of the things I can do with my body.", he added while slowly shifting to blade and back for her to see.

"… Can I make this agreement magically binding?", she almost pleaded(realizing how much help he could be in her coming fight with Celestia, especially since he seemed capable of a higher biological magic then even a changeling monarch.)

" If it will go both ways, then yes. Yes you can." He answered coolly, content with his current situation even though he has no defense against magic.

Jason, this is Friend, I have monitored the main six and they are almost at the castle. Please hurry this along.

"Princess, hurry and do it. They are almost here, and they can't know I'm here until the bet is settled." He said loudly.

She obeyed and cast the spell on her hoof and placed it in his hand stating, " Say your terms and we shalt be bound together by them."

" Should you lose, you will have to pay any price I set for a new body. And should you win, I will have to help you in every endeavor. Agreed?"

" Agreed." , she replied.

"After the battle is over, come to the element chamber to get your payment. Okay?", he said hurriedly as he turned into a crow and flew towards the chamber of the elements.

"Yes.", she answered excitedly.

/

"… This calls for a party!", screamed Pinkie as she observed the reunion of the sun and moon princesses

With this exclamation they all left, none noticing the discarded fragments of armor turn into a violent mist that sped towards the element hall.

/

"I see that you lost your battle, didn't you?", asked Jason.

"What is the price of the body!" hissed a disembodied voice, full of shame.

"It is simple really, all I want is your complete obedience.", he answered.

"THE NIGHT BOWS TO NO ONE !" , screamed the voice.

" Until now, because you are bound to the rules of our bargain, are you not?", he asked patiently.

"ERRGHGHhhhh! Yes, we are, but why do you want that. Is there nothing else we can give to "compensate" you.", the voice said seductively.

Fighting to suppress the clopper instincts within him, Jason recreated her body answering, "Maybe later, when you get to know me, but I need you for my goals, not my pleasure. Now, hop in."

Feeling the strength of her own magic start to betray her, she said, "Yes, master." And seeped into the body.


	3. Don't hug Dertun he's scared

**Author's Note:**

Hey, heads up story is now anthro. Might change later, might not, I'm kinda fickle sometimes.

'Master?' "Why the fuck are you calling me your master all of a sudden?", asked Jason.

"Because, you stated that the payment is complete obedience, and what is more obedient than a slave, Master?" replied Nightmare Moon.

'Well, shit. What do I do about this?'

You could use it to your advantage.

'Who is there?'

It's Friend. I'm inside of your body, remember?

'But how the hell are you talking to me?'

Silly Jason, I'm a highly advanced, model number 333 piece of level Zeta cosmic technology equipped with a fully functioning Artificial Intelligence, a complete encyclopedia of cosmic knowledge and abilities, and am composed of more than 7 trillion Atomites(molecule sized Nanobots.)I am more than capable of talking to you by connecting myself to your brain and sending electrical pulses, which emulate thoughts, through it to communicate with you.

'Holy shit! WHAT ELSE can you do!?' he asked a little excitedly. (He has a large love of science due to the experiences of the many scientists that had been consumed, as well as some personality quirks that may show up here and there.)

My main objective is to provide you with any and all information that I can to help you against the eventual Eldritch forces you must face.

'Can't you just tell me now?'

No. That information will wait until you need it.

'Can you give me an H.U.D. to help me keep track of things, since… you know; you're kind of touching my brain and all.'

Not yet. I currently have not been in you long enough to categorize all of the possibilities of what I can do in your body into safe, unsafe, and safe [with modifications], but that should only take about 3 days. But back to our main subject, I have implanted my plan and reasonings into your sub-consciousness so please proceed.

'What- Oh! I see, yes I suppose that's true. Thank you friend for helping me; I was about to do something stupid, like help her return to normal, but now I see the flaw in that plan because if I did then she would still be hell bent on causing eternal night. T.Y.'

Y.W. Now pay attention to reality I'm slowing your mental processing speed back to its normal levels, also make sure to get some rest because I don't want to share your headache later.

"But why did your personality change so fast?", asked Jason

"It was the magic master, it made the spell completely binding to an "i".", responded the grinning mare.

"Is there something I can call you other than Nightmare Moon"

" You can call me anything, master."

"Uhmm, how about what you look like? Can that change to?"

"Aaaffirmitve!"

" Well then you should do that so that no one we meet gets suspicious, you know, since there are only three alicorns in equestria, plus you might scare them. You should also make a back-story for yourself.", he told her.

In a flash of, bright darkness, Nightmare Moon disappeared, and in her place stood a dark grey filly [with a long and curly black mane, an average sized silver horn, and just the cutest little pink eyes] ,that said "I am your little sister, and I am sticking with it, older brother."

Slightly stunned by bright darkness he said, " uh good job, but what's your name and cutie mark."

"I'm Dark Silver , and I don't have mine yet."

"Good acting, but where do you come from?"

"… Ask my older brother?" she asked.

"Good choice" he answered." Now let's go find somewhere to set up camp until we are ready to meet society.

/

After many hours of looking for a fortifiable position, the pair notice a large cave in the nearby mountain. Jason starts running up the side while Silver teleports up there.

Jason starts walking in it when he suddenly realizes that this is the cave of the dragon from the episode #24 owl's well that ends well.

'There is this asshole of a dragon that lives here Friend, is it alright if I consume him because A. it is a change B. I hate him and C. I'm getting kinda hungry.

Your reasons are solid, and really the only thing you are not allowed to do is kill a main or important character, remember this and leave me be, or I won't give you an H.U.D. when I am done.

'Alright , alright, you asshole.'

"BZZZZT"Hey idiot, I heard that, I live inside you and read your thoughts so leave me be,

Capiche?

'Fine'

"Silver there is a dragon in this cave and I am going to kill him, alright?"

"Yes big brother, do you need help?" asked Moon.

"No, but I want you to watch." With that Jason stomps into the cave yelling "OH WHAT A BIG HOARD; I BET THIS DRAGON IS OVERCOMPENSATING FOR SOMETHING!"

"WHO THINKS THAT THEY CAN MAKE FUN OF DERTUN THE TERRIBLE" yelled a voice as a large mound of treasure started rising.

"I, JASON, KING OF THE EVOLVED DO, AND I CHALLENGE YOU , YOU FUCKING PUSSY, TO A DUEL OVER THE RIGHTS TO YOUR HOARD AND ALL OTHER MORTAL POSSESSIONS." Bellowed a now fully armored Jason, with blade on his left and claws with tendrils on the right, tauntingly.

A shout of, "THEN DIE!" came to his ears, followed with a large gout of fire.

Jason ran right through it, doing his best to ignore the pain, and jumped over a swing from the roaring dragon's tail. He threw his right arm towards the dragon's wing and used his retracting tendrils to sling himself towards the dragon. When he reached it he used clawed tendrils to stick close and started hacking off its wings with an almost zealous fervor. The now screaming dragon tried to stab him with his tail but Jason rolled out of the way, and Dertun hit himself.

Seeing the chance to end the dragon, Jason climbed inside the hole caused by Dertun's tail and started ripping him apart, and consuming what blood and flesh that he could while the rest flew out the hole. After he reached the heart and lungs, Dertun's body suddenly stopped writhing in pain. And once Jason reached the spinal cord, Dertun's body started to change… tendrils of red, black, and oddly enough [… green?] started to sew themselves in and out of his, now dead, body. All the while it kept getting smaller and smaller until eventually all that was left was a slightly humanoid figure of red, black, and green tendrils lying on the floor.

/

"Where am I" Jason asked the world.

You are in your mindscape Jason

'Why am I here'

Because you just consumed thousands of year's worth of knowledge in 33.3 seconds, also I need to tell you something…

Apparently First wasn't done meddling with this world.

' Fuck,

Hugghh, what did he do.'

He says, "

P.P.P.S.

Hey Jason, remember how you thought that you could not use bestiality as an excuse? Well now you can because to you they are still animals.

But, the issue still hasn't gone away so I decided that the important species in this world shall have started as anthro characters, I am going to let you keep your memories, but all others in that world will never know the difference.

Deuces,

First."

' Well I guess that's actually a lot of help, um, thanks First, and Friend.'

You're welcome, also your body has finally finished processing the extra biomass, and your H.U.D. is installed completely so bye

'but-Oh! You slowed my mind down alot, didn't you?'

So you do learn, Haah, now wake up.


	4. Heracles only killed one

**Author's Note:**

I have my reasons,and this is not what you think it i changed it but it will be addressed in the next chapter, i just thought that this needed to be done.

'Why am I so damn warm', thought Jason as he woke up.

Looking around, his orange and black HUD told him why, 'Oh yeah! The whole, consuming a dragon, thing increased my natural body temperature from 89.6 degrees Fahrenheit, to 123.4 degrees Fahrenheit'. It also gave him the chemical formula for dragon fire, not that he needed it, as well as possible applications for the integration of dragon DNA, which he read through greedily, and (this was made easier by his initial consumption of a manticore, which is a fully functioning chimera of multiple species.)Although, he did notice something strange.

'Friend, why are there percentages, a; is that an [experience bar?], a red bar, a green bar, is that [currency?], and please tell me that is not a start menu on my HUD. I mean, Yeah I was expecting statistics and information, but now it looks like something out of a video game.'

Do you remember how I mentioned I was cataloging what is safe, unsafe and safe with modifications. Well I placed my findings on your HUD.

: The percentages will come and go, except for two; the green ones are our research into new weapons and transformations (these will come and go as we finish and start them) we are currently integrating the heat shielding provided by dragon scales into your current evolutionary forms as well as working on creating magic pathways for pyro magic and adding the edge of dragon teeth to your own (which may also allow you to consume inorganic material , in order to further strengthen your forms) , as well as to all weapon forms.

While the 2 black percentages represent the current level of strength and speed your body is prepared to use, as I have discovered that you can change this to help in daily life without destroying everything by touching it.(these will stay constantly).

: The experience bar is used to track your proficiency, which I have obtained from your subconscious, in a form or weapon against what I have calculated you are capable of.

: The red bar is your health and the green one is available draconic magic (which will change to all magic and turn white should you consume a magical being of another species)

: That is not currency; it is pounds of biomass you currently have stored within you. (23,000)

: And yes that is a "START" menu, but it is used to speed your mental processing for more in depth decisions and information, as well as researching new projects and looking at any objectives you set.

Now don't whine, you know you will enjoy it because Jason really enjoyed video games. Plus you know that it will make it easier to remember your capabilities. You can also make it minimize like on a computer if it gets in your way.

'Fine, but just because you're right, it doesn't mean I am wrong.'

Whatever lets you sleep at night now leave me alone so I can finish some research.

"Big brother you're finally awake!" exclaimed an almost hysteric dark grey filly, dressed in black shorts, a pink tank top, and a black windbreaker with fingerless black gloves. "I was so worried about you, master."

"I'm fine Silver, but we have work to do. I need you to help me find a hydra, and I need to teach you about what you became when you entered that body, as well as what you can do with your new body."

"What do you mean? What is so different about this body?" asked the now calmer Moon.

"I'm going to teach you how to use the powers of an Evolved. And I happen to have a target for some pent up aggression, I mean teach you, anyway, it's open season and I'm on a role with eating large reptile flesh." replied Jason.

/

After a day of hiking in the Everfree, they stopped and started clearing a campsite.

"Silver. Come watch me, I will demonstrate my powers."

'Friend, is there any new progress on our research?'

Yes Jason, in fact all of our projects are complete, would you like me to start integrating them (it will cost you some of your available biomass), be warned you will be extremely uncomfortable.

'Do it'

Beginning procedure one procedure 2 and procedure 3, please lay on the floor and slowly shift to each form and weapon you have, so that I can reform your skin, open your magical pathways, harden/sharpen your weapons/armor/teeth.

After a half hour of pain, unreachable itches, and immobility, Jason finally opened his eyes to see his skin resembled dark smoky scales and his teeth were slightly cold. Then he looked into Moon's wide-eyes.

"What are your questions Silver?"

"Can I do all of those things?" she asked.

"No, or at least, not yet" responded Jason. "But you do have one of them. All we need to do is see which one you do have and build from there."

/

After two more days of hiking they finally made it to the Hydra Swamp.

Jason, I am uploading a virtual version of your viral sonar to your HUD, also the wing research is complete, but you will need more pounds of bio-mass to integrate it.

"Are you ready Silver?"

"Always master."

Smiling sinisterly "do you remember the rules?"

"Consume only what you kill, no magic, and don't die?" She responded, sharing his smile.

"Good job. Remember, loser has to give a third of their share to the winner, and … GO!"

The two ran into the swamp as fast as they could, Silver morphing into a new class called tendril armor (it is like armored but with offensive tendrils that act almost independently of the evolved and are covered in small claw-like thorns), and started to rip apart the Hydras, they were in nesting grounds as far as the eye could see so she knew she would have fun today.

But Jason wasn't standing idle, he made a new weapon called bone splitter (imagine tendrils with bio-mass battle-axe blades.), and started decimating them all.

Over and over and over again the Hydra's would attempt to protect themselves or each other. But none would succeed in their endeavor. The two evolved started cutting through the monsters, creating large swatches of dead hydra's until all that was left was the eggs that had not hatched, the animals attracted by the noise, and an armored, insect like, being who prepared a mental report to his queen, while preparing to follow the pair back to their lair. This swamp would become known as Hydra's fall to all sentient life in the forest. One thing was sure though, all would learn of the new predators in the Everfree.

/

Nightmare could hardly believe what she had just done, the rush of power, and feeling of bliss she received after every kill was almost scaring her, but she knew she had enjoyed it. Turning back to the matter at hand, the king-master had tasked her with gathering the eggs into the middle of the swamp, on a slightly elevated overhang of a hill. She had only one nest left to do when she heard a noise.

'Fuck', thought the figure following her 'I made too loud of a noise,' turning around to fly away; he was suddenly grabbed by what he saw appeared to be a tentacle.

"Master!" yelled Moon, "I found a changeling spying on me!"

With a gust of air Jason appeared in front of her "show me!"

She handed over the injured changeling to him, "What have you seen?!" demanded Jason.

Though scared for his life, (because the being sounded even more regal {multiple voices} than his queen's, and somehow more menacing even.) the changeling said, "I will die before I tell you anything!"

"Truly?" asked Jason.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Then your wish is granted", said Jason as tendrils burst from his body, ripping through the changelings armored body and handing have to Moon. "Now, tell me your secrets," he whispered as he consumed what was left of him, searching his memories for information.

/

"Do you understand your missions?" asked a tall changeling that Jason recognized as Chrysalis.

"Yes," came a shout from over 70 changelings, "We are to investigate the borders of Equestria and find routes for an invasion force."

"Remember, if you do not report in you will be assumed dead. Now go, and may Swarm guard you."

/

Opening his start menu, Jason asked 'Friend what can we do with this information and DNA.'

The changelings have a magic that is purely biological, unless they feed off of love which gives them the ability to use any magic they learn. Similar to how they can change their bodies they can also change their magic. If we made this your main circuit then it would turn green and stay that color, while all others would simply add onto it and increase your "pool" of available magic.

They also appear to be capable of seeing in infrared vision, which we could add to the dragon eyes, which have immense range, as an extra lid.

Their fangs have a chemical that produces a hypnotic trancelike effect on their victims, if they are unprepared. We could add this to your already sharpened teeth, as well as create a possible ranged weapon for non lethal take downs.

The wings are usable if we integrate them into the already created dragon/manticore wings to allow less weight for faster flight as well as a stronger structure due to the polygonal muscle fibers that help increase the durability and strength of their wings to be capable of flight.

And let us not forget their telepathy; this would be nice for when you build your army. It could also help you keep track of your evolved subjects, once you make them. Oh mighty king.

'What the hell are you talking about, since when am I King?'

Since you dueled a dragon and pronounced yourself as the Evolved king.

'Well, I suppose that is a nice title.'

Since we are on the thread of titles, I think it is about time you make up a back story for yourself.

'Uhm let me think'

Don't forget to add why you look like you do.

'What do you mean by that?'

You thought all of these new forms came without changes to your base one? Wow you're an idiot.

'Put up a model of my body on my HUD. NOW!'

What he saw mesmerized him intensely. His base body had shifted from being a 355 lb, 6'7 man with olive skin and mahogany irises/ hair, dressed in a black combat suit wearing a large charcoal trench coat; to

(story picture covers it I think, but without the wings yet.)

Looking over his full appearance, Jason asked ' how did I not notice I had a fucking tail?'

Just wait until the wings and eyes are done. Also, your cutie mark really fits you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
